land_of_empiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Urbvetus
Urbvetus was the capital city of Tiflinia after the fall of the western half of that empire. Once, dominated by an ancient obelisk, it held palaces, markets, and cathedrals. Now, it lies in ruins, haunted by demons and worse. Several Adventuring Kingdoms have been set up nearby, due to the rumours (and not a little proof) of great treasures still hidden in the ruins, for those who risk the journey. Many have risked it, and many have fallen to those risks. Still, few can resist the siren call of wealth beyond dreams. 3rd Age When Emperor Artorius, at the head of his army, driving the primitive Orc and Goblin civilizations before him, saw the pillar on the horizon, he instantly recognized it as the brother of the Signum Deo, in the old capital of Tiflinia. He founded a second capital there, at first named after him, Artoria, but since renamed, by popular vote, Urbvetum. It is tradition for the Emperor to be crowned here, at the base of the Signum. The Signum Majorum, in the middle of what is now the Innius Desert, what used to merely be the Innius Steppe, has always been too remote for any settlement, even if it IS the largest and most empowering and awe-inspiring monument in the history of the world. Let us begin this description of the world with, fittingly, our capital, the greatest city in the world, Urbvetus. It is here that the Emperor, Imperator Titus Pontius Lupus, holds court. It is here that the merchants bring in wondrous goods from all parts of the world. It is here that the entire empire, nay, the whole world, is governed. Urbvetus is the living, breathing heart of the Rooted Continent, of this world. See the attached map of the City for reference. The city is built mainly on a trio of hills to the north of the mouth of the Great Artorius River, with the secondary city of Attia built on a hill by the south bank. The westernmost hill is completely walled off. It is the Royal Hill, upon which is built the Emperor’s Palace, and all of the houses and residences of his retainers and servants in the Palace. The Northernmost hill is Unathrenis Hill, so named for the colossal temple to Him there situated, along with the Signum Sedis. Also on that hill is the House of the Consistorium, where the Council meets to advise the Emperor. The rest of the hill is taken up by the residences of the Lords, and the rich and powerful. The last hill, further to the south is Market hill. This hill is the busiest part of the city, filled with the cries of street vendors, and the bustle of the working classes and shop keepers, who mostly take up residence on the lower slopes of Market Hill, and the vales in between hills. To the south-east of the city proper is the Harbour, where all the trade of the Empire eventually comes through. The sailors also have residence there. Surrounding the city is the Old Wall, of which merely the base and the towers are left. The towers are kept serviceable by the militia, and the citizens are expected to help rebuild the wall if the city is ever threatened. To the south of the Great Artorius is Attia, where the Lords customarily have secondary residences. It is a quiet town, filled with great mansions, and great houses. Attia also falls under the direct rule of the Emperor and the Council. 4th Age Category:Geography Category:Cities Category:Ruins